The present invention relates to a lock assembly and, more particularly, to a lock assembly for locking a latch.
Locks are generally used to provide an anti-theft effect. A type of lock includes a latch having an engaging groove for coupling with an engaging member to retain the latch in place, thereby achieving a locking function. The engaging member is generally biased by a spring to a protruding position. When the latch extends into a lock body, the engaging member is retracted by the latch until the engaging groove of the latch is aligned with the engaging member. The engaging member moves into the engaging groove under the bias of the spring to retain the latch in place. However, the engaging member retained in the protruding position by the spring could be moved by hammering with an external force, leading to undesired release of the latch.
Furthermore, a lock can only provide locking of a single object, which is not useful enough for providing a sufficient anti-theft effect for a vehicle, such as a bicycle.